An Assassin's Submission
by OwnerOfAllGames
Summary: Fed up with Jerome stealing the spotlight, John reminds him whose top dog. JohnXJerome Rape/Submission. Not for the Jerome fans out there. (Update: PM me what paring you'd like in the sequel.)


Author's Note: This is a Ginga Densetsu Weed (Silver Fang Legend Weed) story involving themes that might not be suitable for all viewers, be sure to erase your history afterwards.

* * *

Jerome drew in a deep breath, winter crept up and engulfed the usual paradise of Ohu into a snowy region where only the strong survived.

Jerome is a professional killer, considered an 'Assassin' by other members of the group. He has a black back with white underneath, he has unique facial markings and fangs sharp as shattered glass. He has never lost a battle.

His remaining four subordinates were only a season back killed by Kaibutsu (Japanese for Monster). They sacrificed themselves to end the nightmare, and they succeeded. But Jerome lived and even in the harsh cold of this winter, he still doesn't understand why.

Jerome sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

"Robert, Noss, Rocca, Heuler.." Jerome spoke softly to no one in particular. Looking for guidance from his unfortunate comrades, his friends. "I'm not sure if you can hear me, but I ask for your insight into these dark times ahead. I commit myself completely to Weed-O and to Ohu-"

"That's good." A voice spoke clearly from behind Jerome, to which Jerome turned around to meet the muzzle of John, one of the few dogs left who took down Akakabuto, the demon dog on whose ashes Paradise was founded.

Jerome had no quarrels with John, and he respected John for his strength and aggressive look towards outsiders. (The fact that John was also a German Shepherd like him probably helped too.)

"What are you doing out this far, John? I'm the one whose scouting the land." Jerome asked, raising an eyebrow. John shrugged his shoulders.

"I would like to talk to you privately, away from the others." John stated, looking Jerome directly in the eye almost as if he was an enemy. "I don't appreciate you constantly treading behind Weed-O." John was about to continue speaking, but Jerome instantly locked his eyes with the big game hunter.

"I'm sure you mean well John." Jerome began, no longer in his prone position but up on all fours alert. "But I'm his advisor, not you." To which John narrowed his eyes and began circling Jerome.

"What?" Jerome questioned John, who was silent except from circling Jerome. "I hope there are no hostilities between us John."

John had enough of this so-called 'Professional Killer' berating and belittling everyone's actions, replacing John's fame with his own, taking over the pack slowly but surely to become the Alpha. But John will make sure Jerome knows whose Alpha.

"Surrender now Jerome, and I'll spare your life." John growled menacingly.

With a pounce Jerome flew at John, who easily dodged out of the way and clawed Jerome's back, staining his claws and Jerome's body red with blood.

Jerome fell onto the ground, but damn if he is going to let John win. With an under swipe he clawed John's chest, leaving a few scars for sure. He doesn't even understand why John is fighting him, but he'll make him regret it.

Unfortunately for Jerome, John saw this coming and just sunk his paw into Jerome's front-leg, almost breaking the bone and cutting Jerome's paw severely.

"What the hell, John!" Jerome coughed out, and John just gave that little smirk of his, and stepped onto both of Jerome's front paws so he wouldn't be clawed when he leaned down to speak in Jerome's ear.

"I win Jerome." John said softly, triumphantly, to which Jerome just barked and bit at him, John brought his paw up and clawed across Jerome's face, giving him a fresh scar where his old one was. "Surrender." Jerome just spat in response.

"So much for professional killer." John laughed. "I doubt you could kill a bear, let alone a world-class hunter like me." John continued boldly, stepping to behind Jerome, to which Jerome clearly didn't like and tried to turn around to, but John kept his paw on Jerome's back. "Submit to me Jerome, and I'll clean your wounds and let you live." John said simply, putting his paw near the killer's tail. "Not that many females around, and Gin would bite his own tail off before letting anyone think it was being raised for anybody else." John began, but Jerome interrupted him.

"Don't do this John. If you do, I WILL kill you." Jerome said loudly, still panting heavily from his injuries, and biting down on air in pain. "..John, just get your paw off my tail and I'll disappear, I won't show myself to Ohu again." Jerome said with a proud but distressed and almost pleading voice. "You won't see me again."

"Sorry Assassin, but you'll have to submit to your Alpha." John replied with an increasingly lust-filled voice, a bit of red poking from his thick brown sheath. "Now lift your tail bitch."

Jerome just growled in response, trying to turn around but John was still pinning him with two paws. "You're not an Alpha-" Jerome was interrupted when John yanked up his tail with his muzzle.

John licked his fangs at the sight, underneath Jerome's tail was his black, quivering virgin anus. Never touched by anything other than his excrement, his two heavy-semen filled testicles, probably haven't been emptied in years from the isolation. And his nicely filled out white sheath that throbbed from the wind behind him.

"I am the Alpha, and you're my female." John stated. mounting Jerome and wrapping his legs around Jeromes.

"Go to hell!" Jerome shouted at him, trying to shake him off but only succeeding in tiring himself out. His front-paws collapsed from the pain and giving John a clear shot to his tailhole with his firm muscled rump high in the air.

"I think you're enjoying this Assassin." John smirked.

"Go to hell..." Jerome replied, but growled when he felt something warm poking at his tailhole. "..Let me fight you again.. and if I lose I'll submit.." Jerome pleaded, but John just shook his head.

"Sorry Jerome, you had your chance and you failed, now submit." John said, his eyes clouded with lust.

John started humping the air, and the tip of his thick cock went into Jerome's tight anus, making the muscles squeeze around it.

"You're really tight Jerome." John said matter of factly, and began to quickly thrust back and forth. "If you were any tighter I would finish right now."

If Jerome said anything John didn't hear it, he was too involved in the hot flesh surrounding his hardened length.

A single tear ran down Jerome's muzzle as his rump got used to the hard pounding, and soon enough John shoved another three inches of his cock into Jerome, whilst Jerome began to hear panting coming from his former ally.

"Are you done yet?!" Jerome barked out, holding back tears from being used like this. He was an Assassin, a Professional Killer! He shouldn't be used this way.

"How does it feel Jerome?" John grunted, feeling his testicles drawing up close to his tailhole. "Being used for another, more superior male's pleasure." John increased his thrusting and he went over his breaking point. Thrust, spurt. Thrust, spurt. John pumped his seed into the male underneath him.

It made Jerome feel utterly sick, humiliated, and defiled when he felt the hot liquid flooding his intestines, painting them a pearly white. But he couldn't help but blush and moan in a mixture of discomfort and pleasure.

John didn't bother tying with the shepherd, already wasting too much of his precious time. After making sure his load was secure within Jerome's depths, John abruptly pulled out and walked around to in front of Jerome.

"Had fun, Assassin?" John laughed at Jerome who was biting down on his fangs, blushing madly.

"..." Jerome said nothing, he just laid there looking at his rapist with a defeated ego.

"What a tale this would make." John began, looking at Jerome pitifully. "The story of **An Assassin's Submission**."

* * *

**THE END  
**


End file.
